


Demolition Lovers

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: And My Chemical Romance, F/M, Inspired by Vikki and Vance, Or Bonnie and Clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: Benny and the Courier VS. The Mojave Wasteland. A terribly tragic and beautiful tale of love, sex, and bloodlust. Not sure how long it will be, but I've got a tale to tell.





	

“I’m scared”, she whispered in between sobs. Nothing had ever hurt this much to the Courier. And it wasn’t the bullets. The laced devils that sliced through her skin; no it wasn’t that. It was a fear of the unknown; A life without him. Ever since he called upon Maria and proved a point against her skull, she had never known a life without the playboy. She tracked the Mojave for this man. She battled Deathclaws, ghouls, and Caesar’s men to be with him. To _feel_ him. To end him. But the choice to love him was a fearless choice. She wasn’t scared to be vulnerable. The universe, after all, had pushed them together. Since the beginning. It was second nature for them. 

She began to hyperventilate. Her hands reaching over her torso, blood adorned her fingertips. “Ben- “she cried, “Benny, baby” her eyes studying her hands in a horrible fright.

He had been laying there for only a few minutes. Seemed like hours. The sounds of artillery still rang in his ears, but subsided when he heard her. A small chirp. She was only a feather of the former bird she had once been. He had never seen her like this. He had never felt this before, either. He had been shot, yeah. He grew up in a tribe. He had fought to get where he was today and by god, none of it felt like this. She was crying silent tears. When he looked over, her hands were covered in blood. Although it pained him to move, his hand found his way to hers. He took it into his. “You’re cold as ice, pussycat” he tried to make light. That’s what Benny did best. 

She turned to look at him. His icy blues starring deep into her. And in that moment… they both knew. _The game was rigged from the start_.


End file.
